Conventionally, a technology has been available for detecting an object from a captured image captured with a monocular camera. Also, a technology has been known for estimating the distance to an object detected from a captured image, by giving some assumptions as constraints. Such conventional technologies are, however, incapable of estimating the distance to the object correctly when the assumptions do not apply.